Dominance
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Damon doesn't apologize to Elijah, instead he tells him to go to hell. Well, now Elijah has to get revenge. SLASH Elijah/Damon  Short, one-shot


_**Dominance**_

_**Author's Note: So this is set during that episode, I totally forget which one, but it's near the end of season two where Elijah tells the Salvatore's to apologize for killing him and Stefan apologizes but Damon tells him to go to hell.**_

_**XXX**_

Damon sighed, pouring himself another drink, his twentieth tonight. Thoughts swam in his head, Elena, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah. All painful reminders of how far south his life had gone since coming back to Mystic Falls.

"Salvatore," a cold, calm voice spoke his name in a low volume and Damon immediately tensed.

"What the hell do you want, I don't have an apology for you," Damon snarled at him, turning to face the older vampire as he slammed his glass down on the nearest surface.

Elijah regarded calmly with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, don't apologize. You can pay your debt to me in other ways. I just figured an apology would be easier on your pride," Elijah told him with a nonchalant look.

"My debt to you? What do you want, to punish me? Gonna spank me?" Damon asked in a flippant tone, grinning wickedly up at the taller man.

Elijah gave him a sinister smile. "No, I have other ways of dominating people," Elijah told him easily and before Damon could react he was being shoved face down over Stefan's desk. Elijah's strong hands were holding him there, his ass free and exposed completely at the elders mercy.

"What. The. Hell!" Damon roared writhing beneath the elder.

There was sounds of a belt coming undone and then fabric dropping and then Damon felt his pants and boxers being tugged down and he yelled out in rage, his anger being cut short when he felt something hard and hot being thrust against his ass.

Flames burnt across his cheeks and he struggled beneath the other as he felt Elijah's dick at his entrance. "What hell do you think your doing!" Damon cried out in fury.

"Dominating you," Elijah whispered leaning down to Damon's ear, nibbling at the lobe, sucking and biting softly, dragging a low guttural sound from the younger vampire.

"God, Elijah, don't," Damon begged, desperate, knowing how much being taken dry hurt.

Elijah seemed to consider this. "That probably knocked down your pride a little bit, I guess I can prepare you," Elijah told him mercifully sticking a finger in front of Damon's mouth.

"Suck," Elijah commanded.

Damon was about to argue but then realized this was the only chance he got and he latched onto Elijah's finger, coating it in saliva.

Elijah stuck the finger in Damon without warning causing the vampire to cry out. Elijah thrust the finger in an out letting Damon get used to it before he stuck in another finger, stretching Damon. Then another and he was pleased with the job he had done he pulled out eliciting a whine from Damon.

The younger male was panting slightly, his cheeks, Elijah could tell were red with embarrassment and flushed from lust.

Elijah kicked Damon's legs open wider and he thrust in, Damon crying out in pain and pleasure. Elijah waited for a moment letting the other adjust.

"Ready," Elijah asked.

Damon hummed, not able to form words at the moment. Elijah started to move pulling out and thrusting in a couple of testing times searching for Damon's sweet spot. When the black haired vampire cried out suddenly, a strangled sound of lust, Elijah smirked and started to thrust in and out at a nonhuman speed hitting Damon's sweet spot each time.

Damon tightened around him, his fingernails dug into the wood of Stefan's desk and spots danced before his eyes as Elijah severely fucked him into oblivion. Damon was quivering, almost ready, almost there, about to-

"Elijah!" Damon yelled out, his throat hoarse as he came, his orgasm shaking his body setting Elijah off as well as he came into Damon's ass.

The two vampires collapsed to the floor after exhibiting that much energy. Damon somehow fell right into Elijah's lap where the older male wrapped his arms around the smaller one, their heated naked flesh molding together.

"Do you feel punished?" Elijah asked teasingly his breath ghosting across Damon's neck.

Damon smirked up at him. "I need to make you angry more often," Damon decided.

"What the hell?" Stefan cried out incredulously as he walked in to find the two naked and sweaty on the floor.

"I was punishing your brother," Elijah stated simply like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Stefan nodded, his mind numb. "Look what you did to my desk!" Stefan yelled as he spotted the nail marks dragging down on the once smooth wood.

"I'm not gentle," Elijah explained with a shrug, staring innocently up at Stefan.

Stefan backed away from the scene with an 'oh-my-god-what-the-hell-happened-to-my-life' look.

_**XXX**_

_**So, tell me what you think!**_


End file.
